Another Day
by ambrown1022
Summary: This is my first attempt at some fanfic. I love love Revolution. Starts right after Jason goes ka-put in Austin. For now I think it's gonna be a short story, but reviews make stories longer. Charloe undertone, not sure if it will go full blown or not (Who am I kidding, probably will). I suck at summaries. Take a look and review suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note.**

**Hey guys, been around a while, reading lots. Decided to take a hand at writing, go easy on me please, but I would love your comments and suggestions. Help for a newbie and all that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution. Trust me, it would go a lot different.**

**Starts right after Jason's death in Austin. **

* * *

Charlie POV

Just keep walking. Head down. Wrap your arms around your stomach. Hide the blood. You're doing great Charlie. Breathe. Breathe. Don't let the damn tears fall. He was activated. You didn't have a choice. You're not the same girl who loved him. He's not the same. You can do this Charlie. Breathe.

In all my inner dialogue I hardly noticed the chaos around me. People screaming, running from gunshots no longer ringing in the air; people on the ground, trampled in the panic. Rendezvous point Charlie, got to get to Bass and Miles. Walk faster. Almost there girl. You're doing great. Good job keeping those tears away. No more emotions. Don't let them see you like this.

Slipping behind the buildings, running now, fast enough for the slow burn to thrum in my legs, distractions at its best. Where is that damn building?! There straight ahead. Maybe I will be the first one back, and I can get some of this blood off. No such luck. I go to reach for the door and it opens before I make contact. My gun is out of my waistband before I could blink.

"Shit, easy Charlie."

Connor. Of course. It's dark outside now and pitch black in here, can't even see my feet, good, maybe they won't see the blood. Gun back in my waistband, "Miles? Bass?" He's still Monroe, but he is also Bass. Hell, been calling him that in my head for a while now and sometimes it comes out of my mouth, well, as long as Rachel isn't around, she would blow a fuse.

"We're here Charlotte." Bass answers ahead of me and to the right, his voice is gravely and he is panting like he has been running, probably arrived just ahead of me.

"You getting old there Monroe?" I smirk, going for nonchalant, even though my brain is begging to release pent up emotion. Shove it down Charlotte, it had to be done, keep it together.

Miles snorts. He must be next to Bass. Connor chuckles immediately to my left. A fleeting thought comes through that I am a little disturbed that my brain automatically takes stock of everyone around me and their current location. I don't really get a chance to process this though because Bass is talking again.

"Hell no!" He's insulted, I can hear it, and it makes me feel just a tiny bit better. "Just cause you are like a freaking marathon runner and are hardly ever out of breath does not make me old!"

"Would you two pipe down, you're gonna call attention to us." Miles, ever the voice of reason. I roll my eyes. Connor must have been thinking the same thing because he readily responds with a snort "We are in an abandoned building on the far outskirts of the city."

My eyes have completely adjusted now so I can make out the outlines of the men in the room. We are in the kitchen area, I remember there was an island in the room when we picked it, Bass and Miles on one said Connor and I on the other. Miles is leaned on his elbows on the counter, and Bass is leaning against the wall. Connor is standing a little too close for comfort, but my brain is too focused on keeping my emotions in check and acting normal, dreading the question I know is coming.

"Where the hell is Nipples?"

I flinch. I knew it was coming, but I just HAD to go and think it.

Monroe quickly suggests we've waited long enough, even though we haven't been here two minutes, I know he doesn't particularly care for him. Connor nods in agreement beside me. Miles looks to me then, "Did you see him? Think we should wait?" Of course he thinks I would care, he thinks I still have a thing for him. I mean yes I do care—did care—about him still, and it was hard to be around him… Keep it together girl! Bass and Connor are looking at me too now. I guess I should answer them. I clear my throat and take a deep breath, praying to whoever is listening my voice is clear.

"No need to wait. He's dead. Let's go."

Score one for me, no shake, not even a crack in my voice. You can do this Charlie. I swear it's gonna be my new motto. I turn towards the door then. Connor reaches out and grabs my arm, I think he was starting to say something, but I don't hear it. My body is still wired from my fight with Jason, and I react to his touch. My elbow comes up and catches him in the throat and I swing his arm behind him as he doubles over coughing and sputtering.

"What the hell Charlie?!" He barely manages to choke it out.

Then Bass his hands on my ribs pulling me off and I wince. Hard. I know my ribs and abdomen are bruised to hell from my tumble with Jason. I hope he didn't notice, but Bass looks at me and I can tell he caught my wince. He starts to ask, plus he's in my space now and I know he sees the blood. Miles is occupied helping Connor up since Bass got to me first. I put a hand on his mouth silencing him. He raises his eyebrows and I look him right in the eye. I know he wants to know what's up, and I tell him with my eyes what I can't say out loud. "Later I promise" He nods his head and I release my hand. This takes seconds.

"Sorry Connor." It's mumbled, barely there. The tears are coming again, I squish them down with a smart ass remark. "Guess that'll teach you not to touch me huh?" Miles chuckles and opens up the back door of the kitchen. "Are we getting out of here or what?"

Our camp spot where we left the guys isn't too far, but I was afraid with the moonlight that the blood would show, not to mention what I was sure would be purple handprints on my throat. As my luck would have it, if you could call it that, clouds had taken over the sky as we walked out. Connor hadn't yet shut the door behind him when the skies opened and rain came down in a pour, the way it only could on a hot summer night in Texas.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Miles. I almost want to laugh. Connor is bitching as he takes off at a run after Miles. Bass starts after him, though when he notices my hesitation he starts jogging backwards. He silently gestures to my face and arms, then my shirt, pretending to wipe blood off of himself. He turns around then, before he gets the chance to see the small smile on my face. You're gonna be okay Charlie. I take off at a jog now. Miles and Connor running ahead Bass right behind them. I scrub my arms and face in the rain then rub my shirt together, pulling it away from my body as I run. I know I am probably gonna trip. But it would be worth it. As I scrub, I remember just whose blood I am washing from my body and I stop and turn back towards Austin.

"Goodbye Jason." This has to be it, my last thought.

I laugh at myself in my head; I know the questions will come with the light of day. Monroe isn't going to let this go. He isn't easily dissuaded and I should know considering how much time I spent hunting him, then fighting with him. We live in a strange world.

Suddenly there is a hand on my shoulder. "Charlotte we have to keep moving."

I easily mask my surprise at him being there, no need for him to know I was lost in my head space and didn't hear him approach. I gesture forward and he takes off running again, this time I go at his side. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. May as well hurry up and get there so we can get it over with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Thank you guys for all the reviews! I am gonna try and get a few more updates in in the next couple days, however, my hubby is due home from Afghanistan any day, and when that happens. My laptop will be taking a little break lol!**

**I know this goes back over last chapter, but I feel like Bass had things going on in the last scene too. Not all the chapters will just be both sides of the same thing. Other chapters will switch back and forth.**

**I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution or its Characters, I just play with them for our entertainment :)**

* * *

Monroe's POV

Whoo. That was close. Wish I could have shot the bastard. He had me killed for Christ's sake! Nope, gotta run. Back to Miles. Back to Connor. Back to..Charlotte. Yeah, don't go there man. Between Neville and Connor you're screwed there. Ha! That's not the only reason…Man move it!

"Shit! Texan!" Parry, block, right hook, sword to the gut. And he's down! Whoo! Man, I still got it. No wonder he went down, can't see a damn thing with that hat on I'm sure. Back to a run, head west. Who's idea was it to meet ALL the way on the outskirts of the city?! Mine. Right. Who put me in charge again? Didn't we learn something the first time? Apparently not.

Man, I am getting old. I don't remember being this winded last time I had to run a few miles. The adrenaline must be wearing off. Third street down. It's getting dark fast, I hope everyone made it back, Connor isn't a navigator. Not by a long shot. Man I really screwed that one up. Sometimes I swear if he didn't look like me I wouldn't claim him! Nah, you love him. You owe him. It's not your fault he almost threw up when Charlotte tried to teach him to gut a deer the first time. Man she got a kick out of that, genuinely laughed. And damn it she looked beautiful all lit up like that, I wanted to... STOP! Wrong thought process Bass. Is the next turn a right or a left? Shit I am old.

Ah here it is! Miles is walking in just ahead of ya, so maybe you're not that old. Miles is holding the door open for me, always leaving room for ridicule. "Why thank you Miles, you always were a gentleman." "Shut up Bass."

"Took you long enough." Connor. Good, the kid made it back in one piece. At least I think all his pieces are there, can't see anything in here. Lucky me my eyes are adjusted enough to find the far wall next to Miles. Connor is still by the front door.

"Any sign of Charlie?" Miles always does worry about the girl. Idiot, so do you. You just..do a better job of keeping it in your head. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself.

"I didn't see her. Connor?"

"Nope. Hang on I hear someone." Connor pushes the door out, and:

"Shit, easy Charlie!"

Look around Connor, hell, the girl has a gun in his face.

"Miles? Bass?" She called me Bass…I mean I know she has before but…every time. Man, focus would ya?!

"We're here Charlotte." Man, I am still out of breath. Apparently I need to run more. Hell who am I kidding? There is no way I am running any more than necessary. My knees hurt..

"You getting old there Monroe?" Of course she would call me on it. She's just that way. She seems…off. On edge. And of course Miles and Connor think it's hilarious.

"Hell no! Just cause you are like a freaking marathon runner and are hardly ever out of breath does not make me old!" And she is, tall and lean. All muscle, legs that go on for miles and her ass..DUDE!

"Would you two pipe down, you're gonna call attention to us!" Miles. We're in the middle of nowhere. But before I can get it out of my mouth, Connor takes the opportunity.

"We're in an abandoned building on the far outskirts of the city." See, he is your kid. He thinks just like you! Same taste in women too now that you mention it…Not going there.. Charlie finally looks like she is getting a good look on the room. Something is wrong, she looks..different? Her face is a solid mask, no relief, no excitement I usually see on her after a good adrenaline rush, not even pain from a fight or her run. But I can hear the gears turning in there, and something is on her face, probably kicked up quite a bit of dust, or maybe she got into it..She did pull a gun on Connor..

"Where the hell is Nipples?" Seriously, someday I am going to have to ask Miles how the hell he came up with that nick name. It works, I don't disagree, it's just genius! Though now that I think about it I didn't even notice he wasn't here. Bad judgment on my part maybe but it's not like I like the kid. At all. "We've waited long enough, let's just get back to the Men." Connor is nodding his head. Again with the agreeing, and unfortunately I have to believe it is because he wants him away from Charlotte, not that I disagree with his reasoning, I just wish that wasn't it.

"Did you see him? Think we should wait?" Of course Miles would ask for her opinion. Sometimes I swear I know Charlie better than Miles does. You know maybe if he would spend time with her instead of just Rachel that wouldn't be the case. And then he would know that Charlie trusts him about as far as she can throw him. And she can't be with someone she can't trust. Ugh. Connor and I are both looking at her now. Waiting. She takes a deep breath like she is trying to focus on something.

"No need to wait. He's dead. Let's go."

Well..that was awful.. nonchalant. Not exactly super…Charlie. Though she's been different lately. She's missing that..spark. Man, she really wants out of here. Something must have happened..and then It's almost slow motion. Connor reaches out to grab her arm, like he is going to ask her some questions. I know I want to. But even I know that's not a good move son…so much to learn. Though I didn't expect this. An elbow to the throat, and she has him pinned. Move Bass! Grab her by the waist! Get her off him. Way not to account for the height difference. I guess her ribs work just as well, wait man, she just winced hard. Spin her around and shit, that's blood all over her face, and arms, and shirt. Damn girl what did you do! I open my mouth and her hand is over it all in the same motion. I need to know what happened. Catch her eyes and.. I see it. The promise. She's going to tell me. She knows me well enough to know that I am not going to let this go. Subtle nod, I got your point Charlie.

Good Miles helped Connor up. I hear Charlotte's mumbled apology and then her signature smartass remark follows right behind it. "Guess that'll teach you not to touch me huh?" Poor Connor..though Miles apparently thinks it's hilarious. "Are we getting out of here or what?" I know we gotta get back to the men. I smell it as soon as he opens the door. Damn. It's gonna rain soon. More running AND rain. This is my life. Ugh.

Miles heads out first, then myself, Charlie and Connor..boy doesn't even get the door closed and down comes the rain. Man it's worse than I could have imagined.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Miles needs his alcohol, he is so much happier with his alcohol. Well. I think so anyways. Stupid Rachel and her "goody two shoes" influence. Like she isn't responsible for the damn blackout in the first place.

Connor is running right behind Miles, so I guess I'll follow. Hold up, Charlie..I turn around and jog lightly backwards, pretending to wipe the grime off of me like I am showering in the rain, and turn right back around. Someone may as well get some benefit from the rain, she will feel better with the blood off.. And I think I got a smile out of her. Score one for Bass. It may be, the only point I have. But you know, it's something right?

The girl normally outruns me what is she…, I look over my shoulder and that's when I see it. I know it for what it is the moment I see her stopped and facing back to Austin. Her goodbye to Jason. Only people who have lost someone that they love, or I am pretty sure loved in this case, recognize it I'm sure. And hell if we haven't both lost a lot of people we've loved. I jog up to her. It's almost as if she didn't hear me, and maybe she didn't. But she stiffens when my hand lands on her shoulder.

"Charlotte we need to keep moving."

She gestures for me to head on and we turn to go, but this time she is by my side. I have questions, lots of questions. But I have no doubt whose blood she wears. Who caused her the pain that had her wincing so hard. And I know she will tell me later when I ask, or at least. Some of it. I'll just have to make sure it's not the same bull I know she is going to give to Rachel, hell, probably to Miles too.

If there is one thing Charlotte and I have between us, it is complete honesty. The girl has too many people who lie to her to keep her "safe". She knows I am not one of those people. The girl can take care of herself. And when she can't. I'll be there. I have to be. I owe her that much, for everything I have taken from her…or at least. That's what I am gonna keep telling myself.

* * *

**I know that may have seemed a little OOC for Bass...but I just always see him as someone who thinks a lot in his head. And that maybe he is a little more like his old self in his head space, where he doesn't have to play the badass :) **

**Anyways, Please review! If there is anything you would like to see happen between the two in the next chapters, I will try my best to include it if it goes along with the vibe I am flowing with.**

**Ash**


End file.
